Bruce Wayne (Earth -44)
Dark Nights Because his world was part of something known as the Dark Multiverse, it was inherently unstable and after he had defeated the Justice League, the Murder Machine couldn't prevent its destruction. He was then contacted by the Batman Who Laughs, who taught him about the destiny of the worlds in the Dark Multiverse, and of a world which could endure. After the Dark Knights made the jump to Earth 0 of the Multiverse, The Murder Machine attacked Cyborg in the Watchtower, wishing to take the power hidden inside Victor. With the help of the other Dark Knights, he overpowered Cyborg, hacked into S.T.A.R. Labs in Detroit and took control of the Watchtower, changing it into a monstrous fortress while also terrorizing and taking over Detroit with his own drones. By a week after the arrival of the Dark Knights, he had infected all of Detroit with "nano-Alfreds" that terrorized the population, killing any they wanted. | Powers = * : Bruce possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. The Murder Machine can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are a computer generator and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. :* : The Murder Machine can split himself into multiple drone bodies to achieve virtual omnipresence, able to take over Detroit by himself while simultaneously fighting Cyborg and threatening Dr. Silas Stone in three different locations. :* : The Murder Machine can project blasts of energy from his hands strong enough to pierce the barrier allowed by a Green Lantern Ring. :* : The nature of The Murder Machine's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. ::* : The Murder Machine can project a shield of energy to protect him from the Mother Box-fueled blasts of Cyborg. :* : He was able to take levels of punishment from Cyborg that would kill a normal person. :* :* : Bruce's cybernetics afford him greater strength than the average human, able to overpower Cyborg with relative ease. :* : Unlike most technopaths, Bruce doesn't just simply manipulate the technology he focuses on, he assimilates it into himself as well as casts his own will into it enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes in contact with, including changing the physical structure of the Watchtower. :** :*** :** :** : He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment, including a collection of tendrils releasing from his arms to interact with many computers, or into blades strong enough to slice through Promethium. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : When the Alfred Protocol fused with Bruce, it transformed his body into a cybernetic monstrosity, unable to pass as human. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }}